


Like a Virgin

by Dolavine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Frotting, Heavy Petting, M/M, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam takes his Chastity pledge and new found virginity seriously. Dean finds it a turn on and before it's over, Dean wants to be his "first".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> For Badbation and her kink of Sam and Dean getting their virginity back in Rock and a Hard Place.

  
Once they’ve signed the Chastity Pledges and are pronounced to have their virginity back things feel different for Sam, like he might have a fresh start.

“Got our V cards back,” Dean slaps Sam’s back as they enter the motel room. Sam smiles halfheartedly.

“Yeah,” he says quietly.

“Come on Sammy, don’t be like that,” Dean pulls him into a one armed hug. “It’s just pretend virginity, you can’t take that back again, once it’s gone.. it’s gone.”

“Maybe I like the thought of it being real, maybe I want a new start, need a new beginning. It’s like I need to start fresh, need to get away from all of the disappointment and loss that most of my encounters have had.”

“Hey, what am I, chopped liver,” Dean scowls.

“Come on Dean, you know even at our best our relationship is always rockier than not. The sex only gives us moments of serenity, it’s escapism for us and you know it,” Sam’s eyes are serious as he watches Dean’s expression change from jovial to something more thoughtful.

“Thanks for the buzz kill,” he throws his keys on the table and walks away.

A few days pass and Sam notices that Dean’s not pushing for anything, only giving him soft tiny kisses, cuddling him at night and not doing his usual coercing foreplay. If he didn’t know better he might think that Dean’s wooing him.

Dean’s watching Sam as he surfs the net doing his research. He bites the tip of his pen at the thought of Sam’s new found virginity. He loves the idea of being his _first_.

That night when they crawl into bed Dean decides he can’t wait any longer so he runs his hand over Sam’s thigh and pushes his face into the back of Sam’s neck, his hot breath tickling Sam’s skin. Sam leans into the touch, his body reacting to the sensual feeling of it. He pushes back into Dean’s body.

“Wanna make out Sammy?” Dean’s voice is husky.

Sam closes his eyes and swallows. “Sure, just make out though,” he says quietly like there are other people who might hear them in the room.

“Trust me,” Dean’s running his fingers over the exposed skin of Sam’s arm, watching as the hairs stand up with goose bumps.

Sam turns over to look at Dean with doe eyes. “I trust you,” he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath letting the feeling of Dean’s warm skin penetrate his t-shirt. He fumbles like he doesn’t know what to do with his hands before smoothing over Dean’s shoulders and up to the nape of his neck. “Gonna have to be patient with me, I’m a virgin you know,” he’s being coy.

Dean swallows hard, he’s not sure if this is a game or if he’s serious but either way, he’s going with it. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you,” he pushes Sam onto his back and leans over him. “Just follow my lead,” he says with a wide grin, his eyes blown dark with lust.

He kisses Sam, places his mouth awkwardly over Sam’s over pursed lips and starts to kiss him, runs his tongue over the puckered crease before Sam relaxes enough to let him slip inside. It feels like Sam’s never done this before, they’re fumbling; Sam’s gripping at his head like he’s not sure how to handle it and this makes Dean impossibly hard.

“Relax Sammy,” he whispers into his mouth, hand stroking his cheek lovingly. He grinds down into Sam, his cock pressing against Sam’s tense thigh and Sam grunts a contented noise.

Dean’s hands trace up Sam’s body as if he’s never felt it before, rough warm pads of his fingers scratching over Sam’s smooth skin and Sam sucks in his belly with an intense gasp. Dean’s moving his hands over the upraised ribcage, tracing the outline of his sternum as he makes his way up to his nipple where he stops to pay homage to it’s perkiness by flicking over it once.

Sam groans, he’s biting his lower lip with the pleasure and he closes his eyes to let the feeling wash over him as he lets his brother take control of his body for the first time. Dean’s a little rough; manhandles him as he pushes his shirt up and bites at his nipples then makes his way down to his belly button to worship at it for a bit. Sam’s hard, he’s leaking inside of his pajama bottoms and Dean’s taken notice to it. He runs his tongue over the wet spot, the wet heat bleeding through the thin cotton to the head of Sam’s cock.

“Ugh,” Sam’s blissing out from the intensity of it all.

“Had enough?” Dean asks with a dark undertone.

“God, no,” Sam pulls him up to his mouth to devour it. His hips grinding into Dean’s knee as it parts his long muscular legs.

They roll over and Sam’s on top now, he’s struggling with Dean’s boxers as he tries to shove them down to get at his cock.

“Are you sure?” Dean grabs hold of his boxers, he sounds sincere.

Sam just looks at him. “Want to touch it,” he replies, his hand snaking down inside of Dean’s underwear.

Dean, smiles mischievously. “Eager beaver,” he says letting go of his undergarment.

Sam just bites his lip shyly then starts to roughly stroke his brother’s hard cock. “I’m not that interested in beaver,” he looks at him through his long wavy bangs.

“Never would have guessed,” Dean bucks into the feeling of Sam’s hot palm.

Sam’s kissing every inch of exposed skin as Dean runs his hands over Sam’s body, squeezing his tight ass when he can reach it for Sam’s over exploratory mouth. He’s so turned on by the thought of taking Sam’s virginity that he’s afraid to actually take it, to be the one that is his first.

He pulls Sam up and cups his face. “I love you,” he says, their eyes meeting in a lusty gaze.

Sam’s going with the flow. “Love you too,” he says trying to return to his task.

“You’re so beautiful,” Dean says holding Sam in place by the shoulders. Sam smiles down at him, dimples deep and mouth wide, all of his teeth showing in the front. It’s innocent and endearing, all the more reason for Dean to be turned on by this. “You don’t even know,” he says flipping Sam over and taking control again.

They’re hands are roaming, nails over skin, teeth, lips, sucking, pinches and licks. Heavy petting that gets out of control as Dean pulls one too many times and Sam loses control, he comes unexpectedly, the warm fluid spilling out between them. He blushes like a virgin and Dean just smiles.

“First time,” he says quietly. “It’s okay,” his hand is still working softly over Sam’s spent cock.

Sam grinds up into Dean’s fist; he brings his knee up and pushes against Dean’s erection. “Want to make you feel good too,” he moans, his back arching off the bed as he tries to gain some leverage.

Dean pushes down against Sam’s knee; his hand still playing with Sam’s softening cock. He circles his hips at a more furious pace as he thinks about Sam’s come smeared all over his palm, how he just made his little brother come for the first time and it pushes him over the edge, he tenses up and pumps into Sam’s wiggling knee as his orgasm thrums through him.

He collapses on top of Sam. Sam’s arms wrap around Dean and he kisses his temple.

“Technically you’re still a virgin,” Dean says into Sam’s neck.

Sam strokes Dean’s hair and makes a thoughtful face. “I guess, I am,” he squeezes the back of Dean’s neck.

“And I’m not ready to take that away from you yet,” Dean lifts up and looks down into Sam’s eyes.

“So we’re waiting,” he smiles coyly.

“Oh, we’re waiting alright,” Dean looks lascivious. “Cause I’m getting as much mileage out of your newfound virginity as I can.”

“What if I beg you to take it,” Sam licks his lips, his eyes narrowing into predatory slits.

“I’ll cross that bridge when I come to it,” Dean leans down and kisses Sam’s relaxed mouth.

“But until then, I get all the heavy petting I want?”

“All of the heavy petting you want,” he rambunctiously kiss attacks Sam’s neck.

Sam’s giggling, “Round two.”

The end 


End file.
